


Kinktober Day 2: Ass Worship feat. Klance

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Lance (Voltron), First Time, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Post-Canon, Rimming, Strap-Ons, They're at the Garrison, Trans Character, Trans!Keith, ass worship, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Keith wants to top for the first time and there's only one ass he has in mind. Probably not the ass worship fic you were expecting, but hopefully the one you didn't know you needed.





	Kinktober Day 2: Ass Worship feat. Klance

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober continues!! Obviously I stan trans!Keith and love writing this pairing. I hope you enjoy!!

Keith waited until after dinner when things at the Garrison slowed down and people began to drift off for the night. He knew that sneaking around was pointless in a facility that had security cameras at every turn, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his knapsack and tiptoeing in the hallway as the door to his room whooshed shut behind him. 

It had been four months since defeating the unknown boss. Four months of living and training on Earth while the team tried to figure out exactly what was going on. Four months since they'd taken up residence in the Garrison’s living quarters. The identity of the Altean piloting the high-tech robeast was still unknown, as they remained in a cryostasis coma while Allura and Dr. Holt attempted to find a way to revive them without damaging their health. 

Keith's pace was brisk as he walked down the dark hallways, careful to avoid any soul he passed as he made two left turns and then a right, stopping in front of a door that had grown very familiar in the past few months. 

He entered the key code, excitement thrumming through him as he stepped inside and spotted Lance sitting at his desk, orange screen glowing eerily, illuminating his face he scrolled through its contents. 

“Hey, stranger,” Keith drawled, crossing the space and dropping his bag by on the ground. He flicked on a small recessed light above the bed. 

Lance looked up, chestnut hair mussed from running his fingers through it, dark circles smudged beneath his eyes. But his frown transformed into a brilliant grin when he saw Keith. Their relationship was new – something that started right after the battle and grew into whatever it was now. 

They never give a label to their status, nor did they hide their affections from the rest of the team–although they did go out of their way to keep their sleepovers under wraps. They were simply together, and that was enough for both of them. Keith wouldn't call it dating, per se. Neither of them seemed keen on making plans for a future that was still so uncertain. But the two shared a mutual chemistry that allowed for them to find physical solace in one another and had become close enough friends that they enjoyed spending idle time in each other’s company.

Keith bent down and brushed his lips against Lance's. He wondered if he'd ever get over the way his body sang out upon contact with Lance's mouth. He hoped not. 

“I missed you,” Lance murmured against the seam of Keith's lips before pulling back to gaze into those gem-like eyes. 

“Same,” Keith responded with a lopsided grin. “What are you doing?” he asked, gesturing to the screen in front of Lance. 

“Oh,” his hands traced the black plastic on the corners of the orange glass, nervously picking at them as he answered in a strained murmur, “just reading about the rebuilding efforts in Cuba.”

Shortly after they defeated the Galra, Lance had taken Blue there to aid in rescue efforts and help fix the crumbling infrastructure. The other paladins had done the same all over the world, but Cuba had taken an especially hard hit, with a Galra base stationed there. Lance still had nightmares, groaning out in Spanish that Keith couldn't understand. 

“You look tired,” Keith commented, his fingers gently stroking the side of Lance's face before he leaned his cheek into Keith's palm. 

“I am tired,” he replied, “but I'm happy you came.”

“I haven't cum yet,” Keith joked, stepping back.

He was wearing his new uniform, part of an update to their old gear, a collection Allura and Lance designed to go with the Garrison’s style. The black military jacket was embellished with matte black hardware, a large zipper running a few inches to the left of center, mimicking certain elements of a motorcycle jacket. It also had a black v on the right to indicate his rank as the black paladin and the symbol of the Blade to signify his rank with them. 

Lance’s and the rest of the team’s matched just as well, but the v embroidered on his was red, not black, and instead of the Blade, his was decorated with the crosshairs of a sharpshooter. 

The outfits were designed to go over their Altean bodysuits, so they could change into their paladin armor more efficiently. The high black collar of Keith’s was visible covering the base of his throat.

He took the zipper in his fingers, pinching it and drawing it down so the jacket hung open and he could ease it off his broad shoulders. Instead of letting it fall to the floor, he tossed it across the back of Lance’s chair, his hands going to the button on the matching black pants without hesitation. 

Lance watched silently as Keith kicked off his boots and finished getting out of his pants until he was standing before Lance in nothing but the tight black bodysuit that clung to every inch of muscle – every dip and crevice that carved across Keith's frame, which had filled out considerably in the last year. 

Keith’s body was so different from when they’d first collided in the desert, breaking Shiro out of the Garrison. Now, his entire torso was covered with a thick slab of muscle, the lines of it cut straining against the stretchy fabric of his suit. He walked over to Lance, who was turned in his chair, elbow resting on the back as his eyes devoured every inch of Keith.

He wondered if he would ever get over just how beautiful Keith was. Of course, he would never tell him so, but that didn’t stop him from memorizing the lines of his face. His chiseled jaw and long lashes. His violet stare and the pucked pink skin of his scar, slashing abruptly across his right cheek.

“Do you trust me?” Keith asked, pulling Lance up from his chair and into his arms.

Would Lance ever get used to that extra few inches that Keith had on him? He had to crane his neck back ever so slightly to meet Keith’s gaze and he hated it, even as it sent a bolt of searing heat down his spine.

“You know I do,” Lance replied easily, his voice low as he sank into Keith’s hold, his hands twining around Keith’s neck as Keith’s palms stroked along his back. 

Lance was in his civilian clothes, the soft fabric of his shirt shifting across his skin with Keith’s movements and his eyes lulled shut.

“I want to try something with you,” Keith said, lips brushing against Lance’s hair. “I’ve never done it before but it’s something I’ve wanted to do. With you. For a while.”

Lance looked up and quirked a brow at the faint blush staining Keith’s cheeks. Was he...nervous?

“I’ve had my tongue in your ass,” Lance said curtly. “What do you have to be embarrassed about?”

Keith gave Lance a smack on his rump and released him with a little huff of annoyance. He stalked over to his backpack and unzipped it, digging around in it as he walked back over to where Lance was standing by the desk. Lance’s eyes widened when Keith pulled out a black strap on, completed with a bright pink dildo.

“Wow,” Lance blurted out, unable to wipe the shock from his face. “That’s pretty fucking pink.”

“Well, it wasn’t like the sex shop I went to was taking requests. Pink is all they had.”

“No, I like it,” Lance said, confident grin on his face, eyes hooded. “It's less intimidating.”

“Look, if you're not comfortable–”

“No! I want to. I just..I've never done this before. But I’m glad it’s you,” Lance murmured softly, his gaze dropping to the floor. 

Keith tossed the toy to the bed, eyes on Lance as he walked over and curled a knuckle beneath Lance’s jaw.

“I’m glad it’s you, too.”

His mouth dropped to Lance’s with the heavy weight of promise, a searing glimpse into a sea of need that was roiling inside of Keith. He’d spent years now lusting after Lance, taking a fondness to his lean curves since first realizing he was into guys at the Garrison. That ass had driven him mad and ramped up their rivalry and the tension between them, at least for Keith. 

He hated that Lance could invade his thoughts so consistently, with little to no provocation, snapping through his walls and crumbling his hard-won self-control. Or at least he used to hate it. 

Now that they’d slept together, Keith only wanted him more, needing to feel Lance’s body move beneath him. Needing to stake his claim by marking Lance in every possible way. Keith was surprised he found someone he was comfortable enough with to try and top, and the fact that it was Lance made it hardly seem real. Like this was just an extended fantasy that he was having, like some hallucination crafted by the tech in his suit.

But the soft lips moving under his were very real and Keith couldn’t conceal the groan that seeped into Lance’s mouth, his tongue sweeping in urgently after it. He pulled at Lance's clothes, eager to get to his skin. Lance's beauty routine was something Keith still found obnoxious, but he was grateful for it as his hands dragged across the supple expanse of Lance's chest, his shirt and jeans in a crumpled pile on the floor, along with Keith’s suit. 

Keith gripped Lance's shoulder, silently urging him to turn around. Lance obeyed and Keith pushed the desk chair out of the way so he could bend Lance over the surface. Lance jumped as his chest made contact with the cold metal of the desk, his hands knocking the tablet to the side as he shamelessly spread his legs.

Keith pulled the chair around, sitting down behind Lance and marveling at the view. 

“Give me your hands, baby” Keith cooed, and guided Lance’s hands the pert, round cheeks of his ass. “Hold yourself open for me.”

“That’s it,” he praised as Lance obliged, a whine escaping him as he tried to turn back and gaze at Keith.

Keith trailed his fingers up the inside of Lance’s thigh, over the curve of his flank, and down his crack to whisper over his hole. Lance was vibrating at each point of contact, his hands buried in his flesh as he bent as far as he could, thrusting his ass up toward Keith.

Keith chuckled as he planted a wet kiss to one globe, sucking gently and nibbling his way inward, his mouth sloppy as it left a trail across Lance’s exposed skin. Keith nipped playfully at Lance’s fingers, dragging one momentarily into his mouth and sucking hard before making his way to Lance’s quivering entrance.

He’d gone down on Lance before, but he’d never eaten him out, and he was delighted by the reaction he was getting with the light swipes of his tongue. Keith hooked his arms around Lance’s thighs to pull him closer, his mouth melting into Lance as he writhed against the desk. 

“So sensitive today, babe,” Keith whispered before getting back to work, his tongue probing Lance’s opening until it slipped in, and Lance moaned loud in response.

“Nnggghh! Fuck, Keith!” Lance cried out, his face pushing against the desk as he drooled, Keith's mouth working itself deeper as his tongue stroked Lance from the inside. 

It was a first for Lance, too, and he was surprised at how wanton he felt, his mouth hanging open as delirious moans tore from him. Keith’s mouth was wet, his tongue thrusting in with quick, short bursts, and Lance felt heat pooling at the base of his spine.

“M-more!” he begged, thighs quaking as his hips rocked back onto Keith’s face. 

Keith backed off of him, licking his lips as a smug grin crooked his features. 

“You’re gonna have to be patient,” he reprimanded, giving Lance’s ass a light smack. 

Lance yelped, much to Keith’s delight.

“I’ve been waiting to get at this ass for a long time and I’m not about to rush through it.”

With that dark promise, Keith bent back to his task, fucking Lance with his mouth slowly, dragging out the pleasure until Lance was an incoherent mess beneath him. He drew two fingers into his mouth, pulling them out with a wet pop before pressing one into Lance.

“Fuck!” Lance cried out as he worked the single digit in, Keith using his mouth to sooth the tight ring of muscle as his finger went deeper and deeper. “Keith!”

It wasn’t long before a second finger was joining the first, and Keith took immense pleasure in spreading them wide to scissor Lance open, dragging them along his tense passage. The friction was delicious for Lance, his body bowed and strained as he chased his climax, letting the sensation of Keith’s fingers propel him higher and higher.

When he was on the brink, when the heat inside had worked him to a point of frenzy, Keith pulled back, leaving him bereft. The tension in Lance’s muscles eased back and he whined, his hips rutting forward into the air, looking for something–anything–to provide the delicious friction he needed to climax.

“Hey,” Keith chided, giving him another swat. “Hold still.”

When Lance continued to squirm, Keith slapped him hard, palm biting into the flesh of his ass as he bent down and growled against Lance’s throat, bearing his weight down on him and pinning him the desk.

“I said hold still,” he rasped, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh connecting Lance’s neck and shoulder. He knew it would bruise, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

He got up and walked to the bed, looking back periodically to make sure that Lance was listening. Other than the heaving movements of his chest as he gasped for air, Lance was still. Keith quickly assembled the strap-on, slipping the dildo into the harness before wriggling it up past his hips. He tried it on when he was alone in his room, but this was so much better. He felt himself growing stiff, his dick tensing against the harness as moisture slicked him. 

The harness provided a good amount of friction and each step he took back toward his prize sent a jolt of heat zinging to his groin. He popped open a small bottle of lube and squirted it into his palm, stroking the pink silicone cock and tossed the lube onto the desk. One hand gripped into Lance’s hip and the other lined the dildo up. Keith’s heart was hammering in his chest as he nudged the crown into Lance, his hips canting forward at the intense pressure.

“Is it okay, babe?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Y-yeah,” Lance replied in a breathy whisper. “Just go slow.”

And so Keith did. He took his time, thrusting in further at a snail’s pace. But he didn’t mind – in fact, it gave him time to appreciate the way Lance stretched around the silicone, the hot pink toy disappearing inch by inch until Keith’s thighs touched the back of Lance’s. 

Keith felt heat spike to his core when Lance let out a guttural moan, and after giving him a few moments to adjust, Keith pulled out and thrust back in, testing the resistance and finding a rhythm. His fingers kneaded into Lance’s skin as he tugged him back, intoxicated by the site of Lance’s ass swallowing the dick as his hips snapped forward again and again.

Lance cried out and pushed back hard, shifting his hips up and down as he searched for something that was just beyond his grasp. Keith wrapped his arms under Lance’s and pulled him back so that he was standing, back pressed firmly against Keith’s chest. Keith thrust up hard and Lance screamed, Keith’s hand coming up to press against his open mouth to stifle the loud sound. The new angle had Keith glancing along Lance’s prostate with each thrust, Keith’s taller body curling into Lance’s as he continued his assault.

Keith brought his other hand around to Lance’s front and began stroking him in time with his movements, and Lance grew stiff, his legs locking and head falling back. Strings of white cum shot onto his torso, trickling on to Keith’s hand.

“That was…” Lance mumbled, chest heaving as he fell forward, bracing himself on the desk. 

Keith slipped the dildo out, shimmying the harness off and coming forward to rest a hand on Lance’s ass.

“Stay there,” he choked out, fingers drifting down as he stroked himself, rubbing against his hardness as he bit into Lance’s back.

Lance reached back, bringing Keith’s head forward so their lips could meet.

“You like that? Fucking me?” he purred, his mouth closing around Keith’s tongue and sucking slowly.

Keith grunted, his hand moving impossibly fast against his cock, muscles tensing as pressure built between his legs, his eyes squeezing shut as the tension built. His hips rutted forward of their own device. The image of Lance beneath him, taking the cock so well flashed behind Keith’s eyes and his climax tore through him with abandon. He groaned, knees buckling as he sank down into the nearby chair.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, eyes dazed and body shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“Yeah,” Lance said with a cat-like grin. 

He walked over and sat gingerly down on Keith’s lap, wincing a little as his ass smarted from it’s earlier abuse. Keith nuzzled into the crook of Lance’s neck, humming happily.

“So,” Lance said, tangling his fingers in Keith’s dark hair, “we’re definitely doing that again, right?”

Keith chuckled. “I hope so.”

“Good,” Lance replied.

Keith grinned, stroking his fingers along Lance’s back.

“Good.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More Klance for Kinktober planned, as well as some Galtean Klance, some trans!Lance, and even some Shklance! A special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my Kinktober plans, head over to Tumblr and get at me! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
